In a transmission system, that is, a transmission system that transmits signals in a single apparatus, for example, a miniaturization and low power consumption of a transmission circuit and a reception circuit are required. To satisfy such a requirement, a compact ASK (Amplitude Shift Keying) modulation method of a low power consumption is used as a modulation method for modulating signals in a transmission circuit (see, for example, Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2011-77567